Scars
by Sa-san
Summary: Sins...?
1. Chapter 0

**Scars**

(K.H.R Fan Fiction only, I do not own this for my sake.)

Chap 0: Sin

Dashing to the wind, Natsu was chasing up his master, Tsuna who now aged 24 at the future; he chased into the woods and lakes, tangled up with pairs of silky fire covered. Tsuna turned, he chained his hand and thrown up to the branches, he was escaping from the assassins. A man at back yelled, 'You'll only keep running below my assassin's surrounding!' Tsuna ignored but still being aware, 'Yell it louder, Scarlet!' Natsu rushed and carelessly hits Scarlet's beast, Tamer. Natsu was scared, 'Na-Nats!' Scarlet kicks that innocent lion and aim on Tsuna's back 'Get ready for a shoot, Decimo…' Tsuna was alarmed by Natsu's little voice and came back for it, 'Natsu?' while he tried to get Natsu up, Scarlet take his time and shoot Tsuna, 'Got you, Decimo!' Natsu then vanished and Tsuna holds the wounds to avoid bleeding, 'You did want this so much?' Tsuna handed out his ring with another pair of ring, 'Did you?' Scarlet scowled, 'Don't try to intimidate me with your flaming eyes!' Tsuna keep asking him, 'Did you?' Scarlet feels impatient and yelled, 'Yes, I did! Then why you didn't give up and give me those Vongola's strongest rings?' Tsuna smiled, 'I won't hand it unless, I died then you won't ever get this.' Scarlet's expression changed, he turns to be a bit patient; he asks, 'Then, what happen after 10 years, you still being stubborn, keeping those rings; why you just being so obedient?!' Tsuna smiled softly, 'Ah, you ask why? It was simple; I'm born to serve Vongola and as the heir of it.' Suddenly a sound echoes at the air, 'So, you really didn't want to hand those rings, eh?' Tsuna squeezed hardly its cape to cover up the bloods that drips slowly, 'Ugh, I won't.' The sound echoes again, a very soft sound… 'Decimo, it's not my fault if you die protecting those rings but, soon or sooner, you'll pay the cost.' Scarlet replied, 'Yeah, he would have just paid the cost.' The boss stares the ground, he weeps the leaves and humming; 'you know, something can't be returned is something when you borrow it wouldn't back to you, it'll stay by its place rather coming back to someone who determined to vanquish the thing.'

The voice echoes by annoying voice, 'Well, is that what you want to say? Then I'm sorry, today is your day to die.' Tsuna turned to stares the upper blue sky and sighed, 'Nope, player change.' Dash! Dash! Few rushing sound appears from the ground, 'Yo, I've been digging so long at here, boss!' Tsuna grinned, 'Yo, Yamamoto, nice to see you at here, help me at here.' Yamamoto cheerfully replied, 'Oh, bloods is stink, you can't be cover by this, I'll handle up, chow~' Scarlet yelled, 'Newbie, huh? Oh no, you're the Vongola's rain guardian, right, Yamamoto Takeshi?' Yamamoto cheered scarlet, 'I am.' The voice echoes, 'Sounds annoying, rain guardian. You want to be buried in one grave with him?' Tsuna snapped, 'He'll not agree, you little crocodile-bitch.' Scarlet dashed into the air and slashed its katana toward Tsuna; 'how does it feel, Decimo?' Tsuna defense himself, 'Oh, I'm hurt now but, you hurt my Natsu.' Holding the katana with wound accompanied is surely hard but, Tsuna manage to still holding the sword even he'll get hurt deeper, 'Boss, you've gone wild?' Yamamoto asks, 'Geh yes am I, going wild by this little sabotage?' Yamamoto laughed, 'It is, you won't lose to a brat like him, right?' Scarlet gets its mood on; he slashed his black katana toward that rain guardian, 'Yo, snaky guy~ you want to have a fight?' Yamamoto grinned, 'Want or not?' Scarlet chuckled, 'Oh yeah, I want some, a right time to let you taste the bitter for battling me!' He dashed into the air and vanished, Yamamoto stands at a point and relaxed, 'He…' Tsuna reported, 'One o'clock.' Trang! Two swords crashed together, suddenly; a girl appears from nowhere, 'Idiot.' Tsuna and Yamamoto were both alarmed, 'Opponent?' The girl introduced herself as Remina, 'Ah, 10th, you're here.' 'Then what do you want to say?' Tsuna pointed at her, instead of annoyed, Remina was calm enough than Scarlet who yelled out bunch of useless things. Then, Remina sighed, 'Since I'm here to attend as a figure, I want to ask something,' Yamamoto gritted his teeth and asks, 'what, asking what?' Remina glares, 'Sin, what is that?'

Tsuna answered the twisting question, 'Sin? Wasn't it was just the pain we've been always desperate about it? Why were you asking about it?' Remina clapped her hand, 'See carefully…'

"_**May hold your sins toward those past who leaves you behind, **_

_**You may not ask the truth for your pain,**_

_**You may not reopen the chest of past,**_

_**The tales you've believed,**_

_**Erase it, **_

_**It's the will of the sins that came after you…"**_

'Whoa, good signs~' Yamamoto cheered, 'you only feel good?' Remina cautioned, 'Good isn't the key to understand this, so, 10th…' Tsuna drop his hand from holding its pain and asks, 'Then, what do you think?' Scarlet bragged, 'I'm smart, I know.' One second, Remina slaps Scarlet to 50 m long, 'Shut your mouth or I'll sew it for you.' Scarlet feels ashamed and kneeled below the oak tree, desperately; 'so, what is it, I'm feeling suspicious now, 10th…' Yamamoto stabbed his sword to the ground and asks, 'El'la Vistas, the writer is it?' The Lolita dressed girl answered, 'How do you know? Only few of those stinks will recognize this…' Scarlet murmured, 'Yeah, few of them.' Yamamoto reloads his voice and yelled back, 'Hey, your voice is pretty loud! It can be hear over 50 m at here!' Tsuna stands from where he rested and patted Yamamoto, 'He did, he almost makes me deaf, friend.' Remina cackled, 'You still can stand with that awful looking?' Tsuna aimed her with his silvery chain, 'You know.' Remina's violet eyes intimidate the nature, her eyes were glaring at Tsuna's yellowish cover up with flame eyes; 'Intimidating me, Re-Mi?'

Bwash! A big shoot explode at the forest, it was Gokudera who were just in training; 'Ah, boss! Do I interrupt your conversation?!' Gokudera shouted, 'No, you didn't' Tsuna yelled. Gokudera rushed to the place, 'Wew~ it's pretty hard to train this buster!' Remina feels the pain in sudden, she scratched her cheeks and started to shouting; 'WHY, WHY?! YOU ALL TAKE MY LIFE AND I CAN'T LIVE WELL BECAUSE THE SINS YOU GAVE ME!' Yamamoto closed his ear before he getting deaf, 'Boss, cover up!' Gokudera kneeled and start frog jumping, 'Ah, what happening now, why I'm going wild like an old guy?!' Tsuna stands still at his place and came to Remina, 'Re-Mi, you, feel suffer?' Suddenly, Remina calm down, 'Suffer, do I?' She pulls the cape off from Tsuna's back, 'This one is what suffer called.' Tsuna shocked, 'Why you…' Remina pulls Tsuna's tie, 'You mean to suffer for another time?' Yamamoto warned Tsuna but, too late; Remina stabs the knife to Tsuna. 'This is what you should call as suffer… 10th.'

End of Chap 1


	2. Chapter 01

Scars

(K.H.R Fan Fiction only, I do not own this for my sake.)

Chap 0.1: The Dragon

'This is suffering, 10th…' Remina whispered, 'Kh, you…' Tsuna stares and fainted right away, Remina grabbed Tsuna's cape and rip it, 'Ah, it makes my hand dirty…' Gokudera acts fast and directly aimed his skeleton gun to Remina, 'Stay back!' Yamamoto walked relaxingly to Remina; he bows and asks, 'Remina-san, would you like to come with us?' Gokudera definitely got on fire and snapped the words out, 'No way, you baseball freak! I'm going to judge you because of this!' Yamamoto moves backward and hit Gokudera with his sword, 'You, stop acting clumsy from now on.' Gokudera stretched his hand and replied, 'What acting clumsy didn't you also the one who'll act clumsy for some time?' Yamamoto only answer quietly, 'Eh, she need to go with us… there must be something I could ask for…' Gokudera smashed his sword, 'Asking?! She hurt our boss, won't you mind to judge her before you take her for a trip?!' Remina laughed, 'Ha-ha, loyal is surely an important thing that lives beyond human's heart!' Later then, Scarlet who was kneeled back there; pulling out his hidden weapon, aim right at Remina's back, 'Go die…' Blast! 'Hegh, what is that explosion…?' Gokudera yelled, 'Get down, Gokudera! I'll cover up Tsuna!' Yamamoto command, a second later; Remina's sound echoes by the trees and rested beyond the silky white dragon. Scarlet was found to be crushed by the dragon's whiskers, 'Kh, I thought I can kill you, lord.' Instead of crushing that man, the dragon wraps his body, 'Then, you should be thrown to the death dimension…' Flash! Flash! A dimensional portal was widely opened by the claws of the white dragon, 'Go.' Scarlet was thrown to the sorrowful dimension and vanished.

Yamamoto stands against the dragon and asks, 'Do you know… what the world will be if there's no sin and fear?' The dragon turns and curls its feathers, 'Ah, this world will be ridiculous, no more human's tears and it'll fill by horrified secrets, no more sins. The world will be peace but still, it wasn't perfect…' Yamamoto smirked, 'You've says some great words, don't you?' The dragon slowly answered, 'Yeah… I've been waiting for one day… For that day, I'll recreate this world into the one I've been dreaming for…' Gokudera sniffed, 'Dragon, I don't want to ask you this but…; What's that portal that opened earlier?' The dragon's bloody eye stares, 'That? It was the dimension for those who disobeying my words, hopefully, they won't die…' Gokudera cuts, 'Why? How come, with no foods…' The dragon keeps talking, 'How? You ask how? Ha-ha, because they live with no more age and life! They live eternally, no more youth! Surrender by those darkness!' Yamamoto asks with Tsuna on his side, 'Silly, lame dragon.' The silky fur of the dragon came up with few sentences…

"_**Across the youthful darkness, humans live in the horrified secrets.**_

_**They won't search for their very last life, they only watch for the show the darkness prepared…"**_

Then the furs closed, 'You've been underestimate me, octopus.' Gokudera got wild by that annoying nickname, 'Shut it up, you bitch!' He aims the skeleton gun toward the dragon's heart and BLAST OFF! 'Heh, is that the maximum one, neeh, I see it wasn't good…' The dragon smiled, the whole attack of bullets were reflected and landed at Gokudera! Yamamoto rushed while Tsuna finally awakes, 'Gokudera, are you okay?!' Gokudera tried to stand but his power has decreased tragically! Tsuna came over and takes his chains out, wrap it at Gokudera's both arm; 'It'll be a minute to fully recover…' Gokudera sighed, 'Yamamoto, you're right… I've been acting clumsy…' Yamamoto cheered, 'Ah, no more to be worried if you were fine like this!' The dragon slides, 'Yo, what a life you have…' Tsuna noticed and makes a decision, 'Re-Mi, let's have a gamble.' The dragon looks interested, 'What kind of it?' Tsuna declares, 'Life gamble.' Gokudera and Yamamoto both of them were stunned, the dragon looks surprised too, 'Life?' Tsuna explained, 'I'll gamble my life in exchange for release of those who you taught for.' The dragon looks annoyed, 'What? Do you think I teach those who pleased me to die?! Don't be fool!' Yamamoto grab Tsuna's sleeve, 'Do you really want to do this?' Tsuna turns and smiles, 'Yeah I want.'

The dragon smirked, 'I would like to participate if I could get your life so…

**LET'S BEGIN**

End of Chap 0.1


	3. Chapter 02

Scars

(K.H.R Fan Fiction only, I do not own this for my sake.)

Chap 0.2: Fear 1

Tsuna pointed at the dragon, 'Well, let's begin… Re-Mi.' Gokudera jumps, 'you do want to activate in this way, boss?' Tsuna patted Gokudera, 'Well, I do… I have my plan.' The dragon tightened its wrist and declares;

'**THE GAME NOW IS BEGIN.'**

Rustle! Rustle! Few trees were blown up, animals at the ground burst out and mutilated by those claws of the dragon, 'Stinks, if this world was recreated by me… it'll be better than now…' Then a bullet hit the dragon, only scratches were left by its silky fur, 'Who's that?' The dragon sniffed, 'Olá dragão.' A man with a gun greets, 'so, what a rare sight of you.' The dragon smirked, 'Is that you, Orlando?' The man takes off his tuxedo and answered, 'Yeah, it's me. I'm here to hunt you.' Tsuna stunned for a while, 'Orlando?' Yamamoto wipes his sword and smiles, 'Orlando G'Ferchen, the hunter of east.' The dragon stares, 'You know him? Hegh, your knowledge is wider than I thought earlier.' Gokudera commented, 'Oh, please… He's only a baseball freak.' Yamamoto grinned, 'Player change, Gokudera, your turn.' Gokudera grab Yamamoto's hand, 'My turn? Don't you see I'm weak by now because of this wound?' Yamamoto replied softly, 'I know but, the usually you will act whenever you're hurt or not. You always do your best to protect Tsuna as loyalty, you even wouldn't reject a task from Tsuna so why you're refusing now? Does the fear grow in your heart?' Gokudera can't say a thing; he wipes the blood off from the chain that Tsuna wrapped, 'No, I didn't, who say I'll refuse? I only ask.' The dragon scratch the ground, 'Yo, I've got prey… a fresh from earth…' Silky fur of it washed away the grasses and refreshed the air, 'Now, prepare, the fresh flesh of earth… '

Gokudera jumps upward the sky and let out few shots from its gun, 'Blast off you old guy!' Bwoosh! Bwoosh! The bullet hits the ground and smokes gathered in one place, forming the shape of a ghost; 'He-he, did you only can do this? Then you'll lose in this battle…' Meanwhile, Orlando and Tsuna were both sitting at a rock; they both were debating. Tsuna sits quietly while Orlando were blabbering about the dimension and one of the fact hooks the mind of Tsuna, 'No one ever escape from that dragon's dimension, everyone will suffer eventually, they'll become skeletons and stacked at the dimension if they break the rules.' Tsuna asks, 'Skeletons, how? It can't be…. they can't die…' Orlando smirks, 'You say no? Then I say yes. I could just explain to you but, wait till the dragon is completely exhausted.' Tsuna looks down, 'Hmm, I'll wait then…' After 23 minutes long, Gokudera defeated the dragon even he uses hundreds of dynamites, 'I win!' Gokudera cheered, '… do you mean by this…?' The dragon slides slowly at the ground, 'What?' Gokudera asks as he were cleaning himself, 'Ha-ha, let's see if you're been thrown to the dimension, I'll be glad for having a stone who step into my way, GONE!' Gokudera realized, he act fast for escaping to the ground; 'that dimension?!' The dragon follows his tracks easily without being noticed, 'C'mon, your life's expansion wouldn't stop at here only, you can enjoy it later at the dimension!' Fear grows slowly at inner side of Gokudera and brainwashed his mind to the whole blank one, 'Eh…?'

**Ba-duum-umm!**

Bird flaps its wings and flies to the south, squirrels ran into the hole of the oak and the ground destructed. The dragon's fur starts transforming into spikes of black, the claws and wrist were both blackened; 'My… is the first time….'

'The renewal of the wings…' Orlando whispered, Tsuna was shocked, 'Renewal?' Orlando smirked and explained, 'The dragon's wings… it hasn't fully recovered, and the only way to awake the wings is by collecting the flesh from the earth and stuffed with blank mind which its soul will be eaten. The number of the flesh must be 1000 and recently, the dragon that rested beyond his incarnation now, has collects 999 flesh from earth…' Suddenly a loud sound echoes, 'Gyaahh!' Yamamoto who stays aside at the oak was alarmed by the sound, 'Gokudera's?' Tsuna also alarmed by the sound but, he keep to be calm without realizing it was Gokudera's sound, 'So loud…' Orlando then pulls a long chain of an old watch then cackled, 'Times up, you failed.' Tsuna then rushed to the front and ask, 'What time? There's no such thing as time, you and me didn't set this before!' Orlando then smiles, 'I think… the dragon has 1000 flesh at his dimension now… and the last one who battled him has gone. It was your loyal guardian, you lose.' Sraak! Sraak! Yamamoto rushed into their conversation, 'Gokudera is…' Tsuna stops him, he stand up from the rock, staying calm as he does. Yamamoto reports the situation but, Tsuna still have no response. Orlando then chuckled, 'Heh, he know he lose, I told him.' Heart beating, Yamamoto kneeled, 'Sorry, I shouldn't call for him.' Tsuna stays quiet and wear his gloves, 'I'll find him.'

End of Chapter 0.2


	4. Chapter 03

Scars

(K.H.R Fan Fiction only, I do not own this for my sake.)

Chap 0.3: Special ~ Marshmallow Gummy Nichijou ~ 1

Byakuran: (Step! Step!) Ohayou~ How's your day, guys? (Goble) Wanna have some marshmallow?

Tsuna: Hello! (Running.)

Byakuran: Hey, that's my part! (Pull Tsuna aside.) Step away.

Reborn: Ciaossu, Baka-Tsuna.

Tsuna: Eh, Reb...

(Step!)

Dino: Hi~

Tsuna: Dino-san, well, hello...!

Byakuran: Why you all are at here?

Reborn: For treasure hunting.

(Rustle! Rustle!)

Ryohei: Yo, treasure hunting?! Y'all go for treasure?

Tsuna: Ah, Ryohei-san... (Turning...) Where..., since when you appear?

Ryohei: Ah, (Smile.) Doing exercises with Colonello, octopus-head and Yamamoto! Kind'a like... EXTREME!

(Whoom...!)

Colonello: They were all useless, (grinned.) Yeah, not really...

Gokudera: Lawn-head, say some! (Panting)

Ryohei: Whad'ya? Lawn head? (Stares) Octopus...

Gokudera: (Annoyed.) What?!

Yamamoto: (Rustle! Clean up...) Cheer up!

Gokudera and Ryohei: SHUT UP!

Tsuna: Wait up, you two! (Hands up.)  
Gokudera: Whad'ya doing, now, boss?

Tsuna: Exercising~ (Stretching.)

Colonello: I thought you're just being so dumb and can't do a thing. (Smiled curiously.)

Byakuran: O-oo! You all, attention just a second! (Chewing marshmallow.)

Reborn: It's you, I just notice you...

Byakuran: Hegh, Reborn? What makes you came over?

Reborn: Treasure, maybe.

Ryohei: EXTREME! (Clench fist.)

Yamamoto: Maybe an adventure! (Playing with katana.)

Tsuna: Explore~ (Doggy mode.)

Colonello: No, they want to explore for death. (Smirked.)

All except Reborn: What the hell...

(Someone yawning...)

Hibari: (Yawn.) All...

Tsuna: Hi-Hibari-san?!

Hibari: Hello.

Tsuna and others except Reborn: First time Hibari greets us!

Hibari: Hnn... what's up? (Yawn.)

Reborn: Hunting with us?

Hibari: Hunting...?

Byakuran: Nyaa, it's Kyouya-kun!

Tsuna: Ugh... Another nightmare...

-To be continued...-


	5. Chapter 04

Scars

(K.H.R Fan Fiction only, I do not own this for my sake.)

Chap 0.4: Fear 2

'I'll find him whenever he is, Yamamoto return to the base and tell Gianini that I was on a mission for 20 days.' Tsuna commanded, Yamamoto shook his head; 'Alright, I'll just go reporting…' Then he leave to the base, Orlando laughed; 'Ha-ha! Only you left now, 10th…' Tsuna muttered, 'Who the hell you're on, Re-Mi's side or the dragon?' Orlando think for a while and replied, 'Don't you mistaken? Re-Mi and the dragon are one.' Tsuna was surprised, 'What did you mean by?' Orlando endured his voice, 'Me, can't help myself if I plays the scenario with that old dragon…' Bwassh! Bwassh! The leaves were spinning into a spiral, through the branches, flowers shed and the wind turns to be dark. 'Orlando, stop breaking the rules… you promised.' The dragon intimidates Orlando, 'Wew, I thought the scenario continues… stop threatening me, I can stop now and kill you!' Orlando reloaded his gun and shoot the dragon, releasing few fire bullets can't kill the dragon at last, Orlando released its fear; Bala relâmpagos-morte Rakusa. Sizzle… Bullets melts Orlando's left hand and his face, the heat of the bullets dances across his eye and vanquished the colorful sight, Tsuna walk up to Orlando and cured the heat that keeps thaw Orlando's face and left hand. The dragon scolded Tsuna, 'Why you help him?!' Tsuna listened, he turns to criticized that dragon, 'Stop making me fool, return my friend and I'll stop.' The dragon thought that earlier, 'I won't, I know that guy is precious to you but, my renewal is the important one… if I could just add you inside as the last ingredient of the total renewal, I'll be appreciate if you could presenting yourself to me.' Orlando whispered, 'Don't do that…' The dragon was annoyed by Orlando's susurration, he sharpened his sentences, '10th, Go die into my inner side!' Btoom! The claws crushed the land, the destruction is instantaneous and few of the ground were split into two! Tsuna jumps to the nearest tree, carrying Orlando along with him; 'Kh… the power is undetectable… If could just…' Tsuna worried as Orlando tells Tsuna, 'Take the last bullet that located at my pocket, take that and swallow it and you'll be given a mysterious power that even I didn't know.' Tsuna nodded, he took the bullet at Orlando's pocket and swallowed it; Saa…! A huge white flame was burning at his forehead, Tsuna looks at his gloves… The gloves have turned into a blackened one!

The dragon feels queer with the flame, he visited where the flame located and found Tsuna with a rare sight of white flame; 'Yo, what's that, a white flame?' The dragon taunted Tsuna, 'I didn't expect you could be so smart to activate Burden bullet.' The whole new Tsuna asks, 'Burden bullet?' The dragon stares at him for a while, 'You don't know? It's the forbidden bullet that found recently by Eurasia Foundation.' Tsuna surprised by the fact but, he lend out his hand and hits the dragon. 'That's how I'll respond.' Dwassh! The dragon was thrown to the east about 100 m long! 'You've got guts, huh?' The dragon ambushed Tsuna from behind and tackled his back, 'Show me what you got!' Tsuna dodged the attack and kindled the flame from his hand, 'I've got enough of you and I'll vanquish you!' The flame equates a dragon's shape which shapes sentences…

"_**Give it up! Then the path will be shown to you!"**_

The dragon that saw that gets on fire; he released his wings and released out the new spiky black wings! Tsuna smile cynically, 'that's a greeting that I'll show you my and your fear.' The dragon speaks out loudly, 'Stop that nonsense, how can you see into my blind spot?!' Tsuna released his flame and responds it with relaxing mood, 'I can, just see…'

End of Chap 0.3


End file.
